


Put a ring on it

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: When Sam and Dean started their intimate relationship, they made a point on no naming it.They were brothers before being lovers, so it was only logical for them to present themselves as brothers when they weren’t working.That's it, until Dean starts presenting him as his husband





	Put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean discover that Dean "no Chick flick moments" Winchester has a thing for referring to Sam as his husband every chance he gets. Several examples of this instance, even to random strangers if you wish. Both points of view, as well as an explanation from Dean, when Sam prompts him.
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

When Sam and Dean started their intimate relationship, they made a point on not naming it.

They weren’t boyfriends, they weren’t in a new loving relationship. They'd always loved each other, more than anything, better than anyone, and they simply took their relationship to the next level. Most brothers don’t do that, but most brothers don’t face the devil on a regular basis neither.

They were brothers before being lovers, so it was only logical for them to present themselves as brothers when they weren’t working.

At least, that’s how Sam thought they were presenting themselves, until he woke up at the hospital after a very bad hunt, and the doctor told him that his husband would be back soon.

“Who?” He frowned, wondering briefly if he had been put in the wrong room.

“Your husband” The doctor waited for a reaction, but when Sam gave him none, he simply smiled, as if he were trying to comfort Sam “You took a pretty big hit on the head, it’s totally normal for you to be a little dizzy. Your neurological exams are perfect, so I’m not worried. Maybe we should just wait for Dean?”

Dean. He knew that name, and he knew that he wasn’t his husband, but his brother.

Still, he didn’t say anything, and when Dean walked into the room, dark circles under his eyes, his skin pale from the lack of sleep, he simply didn’t have the strength to confront him. 

“So, what do we say? Hello, your husband is being held hostage by a demon, could we have your car?” Sam asked sarcastically, ignoring the way Dean rolled his eyes.

They usually go under cover for job like this, but the woman has already talked to several agents, and it was clear she wouldn’t do it again. They couldn’t blame her, not really. Her husband had been missing for several weeks now, and even if they tried as hard as they could, there was no way the FBI could ever find him again.

It seems that Dave, her sweet husband, used to make fun of one of his employees.  And now that employee was possessed by a demon.  Now demons tend to be pretty concerned about their meat suit's well-being. And since Dave's biggest love was his car, and that’s all the demon wanted now.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what we say” Dean winked before knocking on the door, much to Sam annoyance.

“What do you want?” The woman asked from the other side of the door

“Hello Mrs. Becker, my name is Dean Winchester, and this is my husband, Sam”

Sam had no idea what Dean said next, his brain only focusing on the last words his brother said. Husband. He called him his husband. Why would he do something like that? Dean had always been the one who refused to call them anything but brothers, and here he was, telling a perfect stranger that Sam was his husband.

“Dude, what the hell?” Sam whispered when Mrs. Becker left them alone to get some tea

“What? She lost her husband and seeing us as a couple make us closer to her. It’s not a big deal”

It was a big deal, because it wasn’t meant to happen. Dean didn’t do it on purpose, far from that. Hell, he would really love not to say it, or at least not in front of Sam. But Sam didn’t ask to talk about it any more, choosing to accept Dean's excuse, as grotesque as it sounds. 

The third time it happened – The third time Sam was aware of anyway, they were in a coffee shop, sitting in front of each other and talking about what movie they wanted to see after. There was a French movie Sam wanted to see but giving the ugly face his brother made when he told him about it, it wasn’t happening anytime soon.

“Hi sirs, my name is Amanda and I’ll be taking care of you today. What can I get you?”

Sam couldn’t help but smile at the waitress. It was obvious that it was her first day here, her face blushing from having to talk to strangers, and her voice shaking with stress. He remembered when he used to work too.  Back when he was in college and for a while after that. It was always stressful at first, but then it became one of his best experiences.

“I’ll have a burger, with extra bacon, and my husband will have the César salad”

“Coming right up sir”

Dean smiled before focusing on his phone again, looking at the current movies playing. Five minutes passed before he froze, finally realizing what he'd said. He couldn’t lift his head. Maybe Sam didn’t hear it, maybe he didn’t even say it.

“Here you go” The waitress said, putting the plate in front of Dean “and for your husband”

Yeah. He definitely said it.

“She was flirting with you” Dean mumbled, as if it excused everything. He hoped Sam wouldn’t say a word about it. All he needed now was a freaking chick flick moment. “Look- “

“Ok” Sam said, “No problem”

Dean was so surprised by his brother's reaction that he sat there staring at him for a long, long time, wondering when Sam would snap back or make fun of him. But nothing. Sam didn’t say anything, just kept eating his salad while debating again on why his movie was better than Dean's movie. If Sam could pretend it wasn’t a big deal, then so could Dean.

Sam stopped counting after that. The receptionist, the weird old lady with all her cats, the guy that was hitting on him, the girl at the library, and the list kept growing on and on, Dean referring to him as his husband, before looking actually shocked of his own words. But that was fine with Sam, more than fine. He liked to be called Dean's husband. It gave him butterflies in his stomach, a feeling of belonging to someone, but owning him too. It was great, more than great. But it would have been even more great if they could talk about it.

So, he waited patiently until the occasion presented itself. He couldn’t confront Dean if there was even a little chance that Dean would be able to get away with some lame excuse.

They met another hunter, Josh, a twenty year old boy who dropped out college after his brother was killed by a demon. Who could understand better how painful it is to lose your brother than them? Telling Josh that they were brothers would have helped them creating a bond with him. Maybe even convinced him to leave this life. But no, not according to Dean.

“I’m Dean Winchester, and this is my husband, Sam”

“Winchester? As in John Winchester’s sons?” Josh frowned, looking at them with disgust and curiosity.

He clenched his jaw before rolling his eyes, trying to defuse the situation. Dean on the other hand, wasn’t moving at all. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was, telling a hunter that Sam was his husband. The guy was young, but they were quite famous now, of course he'd heard of them.

“Yeah, as in John Winchester’s sons” Sam said, challenging Josh to say anything.

“You’re the guys who saved the world” Josh eyes were shining with admiration, and Sam allowed the tension to drop off.

They were lucky to find someone who wasn’t judging them, or at least not too much, but he knew that they wouldn’t always be this lucky. They had to be careful, to have a straight story. What if Sam presented them as brothers, only for Dean to say they were husbands a minute later? They couldn’t continue like that.

“Dean, we need to talk”

“Fuck” Dean closed his eyes, putting his head down on his arms on the table.

No. He didn’t want to talk, ever. In fact, he was considering never talking again. Sam could understand him without any words, so what the point of talking?

“Yeah, fuck. Dude, you need to stop calling me your husband. Or don’t, but whatever the case, we need to have an actual discussion about it”

“I’m sorry, ok? I don’t do it on purpose” Dean defended himself “I just- It’s just the first thing I think about”

“Why? Why would it be the first thing you think about?”

“Sam, please, stop. I don’t want to talk about it”

Sam stared, waiting for an answer and Dean sighed, defeated.

“I like it” He whispered

“Sorry? What did you say?”

 

“I like it. Calling you my husband”

Sam smiled, the bastard, before asking for more of an explanation.

“I don’t know Sam. It’s just… I like that people know that we belong to each other. When I say that we’re brothers, there’s… There’s this whole thing, this weird feeling that maybe they can see how I look at you, that they can smell that I’m in love with you. Or worse, they can’t, and they think that you’re free. I love… I love that I can say to the world that you’ve got all my love, and I’ve got all yours. I… Yeah, it just feels good to be with you, freely” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. When did he got so tired? Just more proof he shouldn’t be talking. “Plus, it’s kind of weird for brothers as old as we are to be living together. Just saying”

“I’m not old” Sam frowned, crossing his arms against his chest “I am the perfect age”

“Nah, you’re just an old bitch”

“Jerk” Sam said, rolling his eyes

They shared a look before bursting into laughter, all the tension leaving their bodies.

“But seriously dude, you need to stop doing that”

“Why?” Dean asked, feeling his heart tighten. Not once did he think that Sam wasn’t ok with it. Was he was ashamed of him? Of being married to him?

Sam shoved his hand in front of Dean’s face, his bitch face on “Because I don’t have a ring, you jerk”

“Oh, so you want me to propose? To get you flowers, take you to a nice little restaurant, and give you a big, shiny ring?”

“Obviously” Sam rolled his eyes again, but this time, there was a little smirk on his face and Dean couldn’t stop himself from kissing him, already thinking about the best way to propose to his brother.


End file.
